project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Lost One's Weeping
The Lost One's Weeping (ロストワンの号哭 Lost One no Goukoku) è un Kagamine Rin canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da Neru. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Cool. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"An occluded past, a suffocating future—a present of nothing but struggles. Raise your voice and raise more questions. That's what this song is all about."'' Liriche Giapponese=刃渡り数センチの不信感が 挙げ句の果て静脈を刺しちゃって 病弱な愛が飛び出すもんで レスポールさえも凶器に変えてしまいました ノーフィクション 数学と理科は好きですが 国語がどうもダメで嫌いでした 正しいのがどれか悩んでいりゃ どれも不正解というオチでした 本日の　宿題は　無個性な　僕のこと 過不足無い　不自由無い　最近に　生きていて でもどうして　僕達は　時々に　いや毎日 悲しいって言うんだ　淋しいって言うんだ 黒板のこの漢字が読めますか あの子の心象は読めますか その心を黒く染めたのは おい誰なんだよ　おい誰なんだよ そろばんでこの式が解けますか あの子の首の輪も解けますか 僕達このまんまでいいんですか おいどうすんだよ もうどうだっていいや いつまで経ったって僕達は ぞんざいな催眠に酔っていて どうしようもない位の驕傲をずっと 匿っていたんだ 昨日の　宿題は　相変わらず　解けないや 過不足無い　不自由無い　最近に　生きていて でもどうして　僕達の　胸元の　塊は 消えたいって言うんだ 死にたいって言うんだ 黒板のこの漢字が読めますか あの子の心象は読めますか その心を黒く染めたのは おい誰なんだよ　おい誰なんだよ そろばんでこの式が解けますか あの子の首の輪も解けますか 僕達このまんまでいいんですか おいどうすんだよ　おいどうすんだよ 面積比の公式言えますか 子供の時の夢は言えますか その夢すら溝に捨てたのは おい誰なんだよ もう知ってんだろ いつになりゃ大人になれますか そもそも大人とは一体全体何ですか どなたに伺えばいいんですか おいどうすんだよ もうどうだっていいや|-|Romaji=hawatari suu senchi no fushinkan ga ageku no hate joumyaku wo sashichatte byoujaku na ai ga tobidasu monde LES PAUL sae mo kyouki ni kaete shimaimashita NO FICTION suugaku to rika wa suki desu ga kokugo ga doumo dame de kirai deshita tadashii no ga doreka nayande irya doremo fuseikai to iu ochi deshita honjitsu no shukudai wa　mukosei na boku no koto kafusoku nai　fujiyuu nai　saikin ni ikite ite demo doushite　bokutachi wa　tokidoki ni　iya mainichi kanashii tte iunda　sabishii tte iunda kokuban no kono kanji ga yomemasu ka ano ko no shinshou wa yomemasu ka sono kokoro wo kuroku someta no wa oi dare nanda yo　oi dare nanda yo soroban de kono shiki ga tokemasu ka ano ko no kubi no wa mo tokemasu ka bokutachi kono manma de iindesu ka oi dou sunda yo mou dou datte ii ya itsumade tattatte bokutachi wa zonzai na saimin ni yotte ite doushiyou mo nai kurai no kyougou wo zutto kakumatte itanda sakujitsu no shukudai wa　aikawarazu　tokenai ya kafusoku nai　fujiyuu nai　saikin ni ikite ite demo doushite　bokutachi no munamoto no katamari wa kietai tte iunda shinitai tte iunda kokuban no kono kanji ga yomemasu ka ano ko no shinshou wa yomemasu ka sono kokoro wo kuroku someta no wa oi dare nanda yo　oi dare nanda yo soroban de kono shiki ga tokemasu ka ano ko no kubi no wa mo tokemasu ka bokutachi kono manma de iindesu ka oi dou sunda yo　oi dou sunda yo menseki hi no koushiki iemasu ka kodomo no toki no yume wa iemasu ka sono yume sura dobu ni suteta no wa oi dare nanda yo mou shittendaro itsu ni narya otona ni naremasu ka somosomo otona to wa ittai zentai nan desu ka donata ni ukagaeba iindesu ka oi dou sunda yo mou dou datte ii ya|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' A blade's edge with centimeters of suspicion Stabbing a vein at the end of it all Sickly love spurts out Even my Les Paul became a deadly weapon It's no-fiction I like Math and Science But I was never one for Japanese I'd worry about which answer was right Jokes on me, both were wrong Today's　Homework is　My basic　Self With just enough　With no complaints　Living　In the nowadays But why do we　Sometimes--no, always Say we're sad　Say we're lonely Can you read the kanji on the board? Can you read the shape of her heart? Who stained that heart black? Who was it?　Who was it? Can you do this problem on an abacus? Can you undo this collar on her neck? Can we keep going like this? What're you gonna do? I don't care anymore! All the time we were Under a crude hypnosis Holding a incredible arrogance Hidden inside Can't do　Yesterday's　Homework　As always With just enough　With no complaints　Living　In the nowadays But why does this lump　In our hearts Say we want to disappear? Say we want to die? Can you read the kanji on the board? Can you read the shape of her heart? Who stained that heart black? Hey! Who was it?　Who was it? Can you do this problem on an abacus? Can you undo this collar on her neck? Can we keep going on like this? What're you gonna do?　What're you gonna do? Do you remember the formula for area ratio? Do you remember the dreams of your childhood? Who threw those dreams in a ditch? Who was it? You know who it was! When are you going to grow up!? What is grown-up anyway? Who has the answers? What're you gonna do? I don't care anymore! Video 【鏡音リン】ロストワンの号哭【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin